Battle on the Homefront
by Moonlight1234
Summary: Re-write of Bomb Battle for Home. A person out for revenge seeks out Gibbs. Which means his team. Can they save it in time? Or will the quest for revenge go extreme, like President level? On Hiatus for a long time until...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: SORRY! But "Bomb Battle for Home" was not going where I wanted it to. I'm really sorry. THIS WILL BE BETTER AND NOT DELETED, I PROMISE! Also, Vance sucks.**

Third person POV!

She watched the team go across the street to investigate the body. Hah, they didn't know they were being watched, and that a sniper rifle was trained at their heads. Her grandfather had been murdered by that _man_ Gibbs's mother-in-law, and what he done? Nothing!

Oh, but she knew about his bond with his agents, and soon he would regret not turning his mother-in-law in. She attached the note to her bullet. Of course, the petty office resembled Caitlyn Todd, but the petty officer's death was poison. The word on the note was Kate, then she shot it through the petty officcer's head, as Ari had done years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry, I'm getting grounded, so this is the last time I can write for a while, since I'm doing this at night while my mom's asleep. SO ANYWAY! See, three of my favorite characters get hurt in here, but you already knew that and most likely who they are. Enjoy. I really dislike Kate more than Ziva, so yeah...But I like Tony and Kate. THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN BACKGROUND AND FLASHBACKS! McGee and Ziva pairing, but soft. And for Tiva fans, Kate was the girl for him, even if I didn't like her that much. Or Nurse Emma or Jeanne were perfect too...**

Tony's POV

My mind didn't see what my eyes saw; my mind saw Kate. _Kate, dying on that rooftop because I was too slow. Oh, Kate, I never got over you_... But now wasn't the time, I turned at were the bullet had been, and saw blonde hair race to the left of the building.

"Ziva, do you see-" I get cut off by her.

"Yes, I do." She sprints in the direction of the building, and I follow in suit. When we arrive at the building, I see McGee head for the back of the building.

"Ziva, right side. I'll take the left, Gibbs-" Apparently, he doesn't make noise even when he's running. "Can take the front?" And I run to the left of the building, Sig raised just in case. I hear a door open, and two gunshots. I turn to the left and McGee whips around, startled, but notices it's me.

"Sorry, Tony, I let her get-" He stops. "Rule Number Eight?"

"You learned that well, McGeekle," I turn in the direction the girl left in. "Guess we've got another crime scene. McGeekly, join me on the roof," I say, seeing that Gibbs and Ziva have come to the back of the building.

"Sure, Tony," We head into the building, and start making our way up the staircase.

"She chose an abandoned building, for no witnesses, most likely, but, it'll be easier to lift-" McGee's blue eyes look at me apologetically. "Did you want to say all that?"

"Nah, I like her the Probies say it," He slaps me on the back of the head. "I'm telling Gibbs," Then my phone rings.

"Tony, I think he knows," McGee smiles at me. "See you upstairs," He goes up even faster, I slow back, and pick up the phone.

"You deserved it, DiNozzo. But, we're getting prints from down below, are you on the roof yet?" His brisk voice tells me that I should be up there.

"No, Boss," I tell him. But he hung up. Typical Gibbs. I reach the roof eventually, and see McGee's taking photos, and he's dusting for prints, but there's something wrong with his breathing, but it could be the wind messing with his jacket.

"I hope you're wearing gloves, McProbalicious," I tease.

"Yes, I am totally _not_ wearing gloves while I'm at a crime scene." He responds sarcastically._ Definitely_ something's with the breathing.

"McGeek, you asthmatic? Got breathing problems?" I ask.

"Tony, would they let me be a field agent if I did?" I know he doesn't, I've seen his records.

"Out of shape?" I ask.

"No." He keeps dusting. I help him. He isn't talking, and I'm worried. He should've responded to one of my teasings.

"You okay, Probie?" I'm really starting to worry. He's about to answer, when Abby calls.

"Tony! Tony! Is Tim there?" She rapid-fire speaks.

"Abby! What've you got?" I say tensely.

"The fingerprints. They belong to...Anya Sanchez." I thought about it for a while, but can't place it. McGee knows in a heartbeat, though.

"Oh! Wasn't she the married granddaughter if Gibbs' mother-in-law's fiancee? I'm sure she was. She didn't seem like the killer type,"

"McGee, Jeffrey didn't either, and he tried to slit my throat," I snap, trying to stop the memory from flooding back.

"Okay..." His voice trails off, because of that weird breath thingy.

"Thanks, Abby," I hang up the phone.

"You're turning into a mini-Gibbs," McGee says as he keeps dusting the area she was in. "Got some powder from her gun; I'll bag it."

"Do that, Probester," I say. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR BREATHING, MCGEE?_

"Tony, stop giving me those stupid nicknames!" He carries the evidence bag and heads down the stairs. Something is making his chest sore and tight, I can tell.

"Jeez..." I whisper as he heads out of my vision. I get nothing and I finish the whole roof at 10:00, so I head back to the car, where McGee's organizing our stuff.

"Just like-" I'm about to say "Kate and Paula" but they meant so much to us, we barely talk about them, but think about them alot. _I wish that you were here, Kate, sometimes..._

"Tony, get in the car!" McGee sighs.

"All kidding aside, McGee, are you okay?" I ask.

"You stopped calling me 'McGeek' and stuff," Is all he says.

"Would you like me too call you McGeek, or McGee?" I ask, knowing he's trying to get off-topic.

"McGee," He says, and he's silent for the rest of the ride. When we get to the Yard, he goes on a coffee run, and he comes back alot better.

"Hazelnut for DiNozzo...Two Black coffees for Boss...Ziva, did you want the vanilla latte?"

"Yes, McGee, I did," Our partner-in-crime says.

"Here," He hands her the latte. "Gonna go see Abby," He disappears down into the elevator, and I slowly drink my coffee.

"McGee seems tense; It is not him," Ziva insists. "Did you talk to him?"

"Tried, but failed, Ziva," I answer. Then Gibbs walks in, tenser and crankier than ever. He sees the coffees on his desk, looks at me and asks: "McGee?"

"Yes, Boss," I answer.

"Report!" He barks. Ziva and I stand up and head to the plasma.

"She left her husband and twins two weeks ago after getting millions of dollars from..."

"Where, Ziva?" He snaps, glaring at her.

"The bank account, but tracing money is a McGee thing." Ziva's brown eyes are expressionless, as if to challenge Gibbs.

"Get him up here now!" Gibbs's blue eyes are filled with anger.

"She hasn't bought anything on a credit card; B.O.L.O. out on her, Gibbs, we'll get her." I say hoping I'm not lying; but feeling like I am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, so, any ideas on what happened to McGee? And what is Anya doin' next? Hint: Gibb's family. There might be hints of ZivaxMcGee. Vance is a butt, so he is in this story. I feel sorry for him, but he sucks. And who else thinks that season 10 is kind of downhill? THEY'RE MAKING TONY AND ZIVA A COUPLE! Also, who thinks McGeek's parents should be in an episode?**

Vance's POV

I sat down on the metal chair, nonchalant. I couldn't let her see how nervous I was.

"Director Vance of NCIS," Anya said.

"Yes," I said. "and I have what you want."

"Gibbs's file?" I couldn't tell through her sunglasses, but her voice sounded more interested. I put it on the table. She reached for it.

"No, not yet," I said. "First, you cannot harm my wife, kids or myself."

"Of course. We both know your kids have no relation to Gibbs, and your wife is just an acquantice. I also think it will be good to have a Director on my side. The side of justice." She pulled her coat on, slipped the file under it, and walked away saying.

"Goodbye, Leon, Vance." Then she fades away into the crowd.

Ziva's POV

I stared at my screen, hoping for a hit on the B.O.L.O.

"Ziva, you can't scare a computer with your Mossad stare," Tony jokes. McGee just rolls his eyes. "Tony, this woman Anya wants revenge on-" Gibbs's desk phone is ringing, and we're silent.

"I'll get it," McGee says and walks over, but his voice is tight. "Gibbs's desk," He says as he picks up the phone. He puts it on speaker. He mouths _Trace_ to us the second she speaks.

"You're not Gibbs," Her voice is cool.

"Why does that matter to you, Anya?" He snaps.

"Touche. I just want to give Gibbs a warning. See, I'm going on a trip. I'm going across some very still waters. Chase after me if you like. If Gibbs comes, I'm happy to talk." She pauses for a moment.

"The only place you two will talk is in the interrogation room," McGee hangs up the phone. He heads back to his desk as Gibbs walks in. He sees us drinking coffee.

"McGee, what did Anya want? Where is she? And where in he** is the money?" He snaps, and we all head over to the plasma.

"She's heading to Pennsylvania, the money is from a Army trust fund, and she wants to kill your father, Gibbs." We speak in order.

"Gear up!" Gibbs snaps. "We're heading to Stillwater, Pennsylvania," He heads to the elevator, and we follow.

**3 hours later, they're in PA. **

"Gibbs, she is not here," I snap. I've been searching up and down the street, Tony and McGee the outskirts, Gibbs the stores. I also have to baby-sit Jackson Gibbs.

"Holy...McGee, over here!" Tony yells through our walkie-talkies.

"What Tony...She's here alright," McGee says. "the petty officer who looks like Jackson proves it."

"That does not prove anything!" I snap.

"Remember what she did to petty officer second class Kathleen Markerson? She shot her through the head with a bullet that said Kate on it." McGee says before Tony can. I know why he does, so hopefully Tony won't think about Kate so much...

"Whatever. She's a pyschopath serial killer!" Tony snaps at me.

"Tony, we've got a crime scene!" McGee sighs as I hear his camera snap pictures. "Hey, the bullet in the neck says Jackson. Ziva, will that help you?" McGee asks.

"What would help is if you found her so I can get out of this freezing night air!" I snap. "Where is Gibbs?"

"Here," Gibbs says from behind me. I whip around.

"Gibbs, may I-" I begin.

"Go help McGee and DiNozzo," He waves me off, and I sprint around and find them. McGee is bagging and tagging, and DiNozzo is searching around.

"Always liked Stillwater," DiNozzo muses. "Just not while investigating murders."

"Tony! Focus!" I snap. "Got everything?" I ask McGee.

"Yeah, from the trunk, you can check the rest of the car. Can you photograph the gauges, though?"

"Sure," I smile and go into the front seat. "I've got a cellular telephone!" I yell.

"Cell phone is shorter, David," Tony says. I bag it. We go over the car. Nothing else useful. I hear footsteps. I crawl out of the car, and pull out my gun, ready to shoot or lash out at anything that moves. DiNozzo just lowers his weapon and sighs.

"He's drunk. Don't bother. The hangover'll kill him anyway." We lower our weapons.

"Who are you?" McGee and I say at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Another unison question.

"Billy Feralos, my lovely lady, would you like a drink?" He slurrs out.

"No, I would not, what are you doing here?" I snap. "Answer the question!"

"Tryin' to get back to the other pretty lady. Best night of my life," He sighs. "You could probably do better, though." My patience breaks, and I'm about to move toward him when McGee stops me.

"Ziva." He says calmly. I know to calm down. Tony however whispers to me and McGee "Let the Mossad Ninja loose, McGee, this guy's weird. Creepy too."

"Did you notice the dead body in the trunk, Billy?" Tony asks.

"No, I smelled a lot o' weird smells tha' nigh'," His drunkness gets worse and worse.

"What, like yourself?" McGee asks, the man does smell horrible.

"He's useless," McGee murmurs.

"She said something abou' can'y store, but I told her 'You swee' as ca' be,'" He falls to the ground, drunk in his sleep.

"Can't let him contaminate our crime scene," McGee rolls Billy a few feet away. "That's better, I can actually breathe _air_." I smile.

"Let's go tell Gibbs," Tony says, and we head back to the candy store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! BEEN VERY BUSY! Also, I have decided to finish this up quickly, and then finish up my other ones, then write a new one. McGee got shot by Anya.**

Anya Snachez's POV

_Thank goodness my husband can act drunk very well._ I thought to myself, smiling. I watched a Probationary agent drive the car away. Not like they'll find anything. I snuck into the alley next to the store. My husband was crouching behind a dumpster.

"Hello," He said.

"William, I hate you so much sometimes," I say, but I love him.

"Okay. I got the smoke/concussion grenade, you ready?" He asks.

"Throw it in," I smile. _Gibbs, protect your father through this_. I smirk mentally. My husband throws it in, and we wait for a few minutes. We are about to go in when we hear the skidding car tires.

"That's no pizza delivery man," My husband says. We head to the back of the store, get into our car, and drive out onto the highway, prepared to leave or come back. Whatever they do.

In the distance, I see those three stupid agents entering the house.

_I must get rid of the team, first, then. Then revenge will be mine._


End file.
